The Angelic
by BanG-yOuR-hEaD
Summary: Kagome is a girl living in victorian england and is being forced to marry. She meets two brothers Separately and falls in love with both. While the one of the brothers falls has a dark secret. Who will she chose? Pairing unknown.
1. Angelic

A/N: This is my second story and i put alot of time into it.I put a dictionary at the beginning of this story becasueI used some slang from the 1800s and it wouldn't make sense without it. I hope you like it here it is:

Disclaimer:I do not own any Inuyasha characters but ifI didI would die of aheart attack, soI quess its a good thing.

**Dictionary**

**Fancy dress Party**- a party similar to that of a masquerade but quests do not were masks.

**Baggage**- a slang term for a slut or prostitute

**Peasant dress**- a party dress that showed off cleavage and thought to be very sexy

**Abram Cove**- a poor man, a sturdy beggar in rags

**Angelic**- a young, unmarried woman

**Autemn Goggler**-a fortune teller or/and gypsy

"Who else, my lady?" Sango, Kagome's servant, asked while making list for the fancy dress party.

"No, that is all. Sango, do you think having a fancy dress party is the right thing?"

"Yes, my lady."

"_I wish I didn't have to wear a peasant dress, I'll look like baggage."_

"My lady you must, for this is the party were you'll meet your fiancé to be."

Kagome stood by the open window in deep thought. It was raining outside and rain always calmed her. The truth was that she was terrified. She was only fifteen, she wasn't ready for marriage. Especially, to someone who she had never met before.

Lady Margaret, her mother, walked in to find her daughter standing in front of an opened window soaked to the bone. "Kagome, close that window at once. Look at you, you're soaked to the bone, you'll catch the plague like that."

"Sorry, mother."

"Yes, well, go take a bath at once; I don't want you late for your own party."

"Yes, mother." She sighed, walked to bath with Sango not far behind. _Yes mother, sorry mother, I should have said I HATE YOU MOTHER. But "proper" ladies don't say such things and if I want to marry I must act proper. Except I don't want to marry, so that sort of beats the purpose I suppose. I'm so confused; a good bath is just what I need._

Sango washed kagome then left to give her some privacy. While Sango had washing her hair Kagome thought that it would be a good idea to get out of the house. She knew that her mother and father would never allow it so she would have to sneak out. After Sango left the room she quickly got dressed and sneaked down the hall, down the stars and out the door.

The streets were alive with people and she couldn't wait to become part of it. Making sure not to step into muddy puddles made by the day's rain she walked towards the street market. The market was busy and walking through the crowed street proved difficult. She was pushed, shoved, and she even thought she felt some grab her breasts. Probably an abram cove she thought has she made her into the thick of the crowd.

Finally, she made her way to a tent made out of silk sheets. She had to bend over so that she could fit into the small space. "Hello Madame Adelaide." Greeted kagome.

"Hello my little, angelic, how are you on this fine day?" answered Madame Adelaide is a raspy, mysterious voice. Madame Adelaide was an autemn goggler and a good friend of Kagome. When Kagome was about eight Madame Adelaide moved into Richmond's Bloomington Market Place. Adelaide saw the lost and scared Kagome and offered to tell her fortune for free. Even though kagome had been told that they were trash and not to talk to them she went over to her. She thought she looked every nice in her exotic clothing. Ever since then when kagome was feeling down she would see her and usually Madame would give her some good advice. But she had none for this problem.

"Madame, there is a fancy dress party tonight in my honor and I am to find a man of my liking and to marry him. I don't wish to become married, what do I do?" Madame was quiet for while than gave her a sadden look.

"Tell me, do you wish to be angelic for much longer? I am sorry but this I cannot help you with for I my self have never been in such a predicament. All I can say is there must be a spark."

"A spark, what do you mean?"

"I mean, if you feel a spark when you are with a man you are in love. Without the spark there is nothing. Now leave child, less you be late for your party."

Kagome got up, as high as she could, and left without saying goodbye. She was angry at Madame for not helping her. _She was no help what so ever, why does everyone treat me like a child? Mother, father, and Madame Adelaide all act as if I must marry, what will happen if I don't? _

She knew what would happen; she had heard the horror stories. Young ladies that don't marry become grumpy old maids that are gossiped about all over town. And she had heard that in some cases woman were thrown out into the streets and forced to become prostitutes. Even though she thought her parents would never do that, it stuck in mind. She knew she had marry she just hoped it was to a good man.

As she walked up the steps leading into her home she sighed, she knew what was coming. She opened the door and sure enough both her parents were waiting for her. "Where have you been? We were half sick with worry." Her father said with booming voice.

"Oh my word, look at you and just cleaned too. It matters not know, hurry go upstairs and let Sango dress and tidy you up. Oh my word, look at you and just cleaned too. Quick, go now!" cried her mother as she half shoved her up the stairs.

She walked quickly up the stairs and out of her parent's sight. Dragging her feet she walked down the hall and into her room where Sango was waiting. Sango dressed her in a beautiful light pink, flowing gown. Her hair was pinned up and pearls placed all over it. She looked like a young, pretty queen Victoria.

"Time for the party my lady." Sango said looking back at kagome through her reflection in the large mirror.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Because school is getting really hard I don't know when I'll be able to update next. But hopefully it will be really soon. Please R&R, thats all I ask. Thanks ahead of time, Iluvshessy.


	2. The party and two brothers

A/N: Thanks to my two reviewers, it means a lot.

Kagome tiptoed down the stairs and took a deep breath. She walked up the door and lightly pushed the door open. The sound of music and people laughing immediately met her ears. She was in aw over the most beautiful decorations she had ever seen. The tables were adorned with light pink satin that matched her dress, with lace over it. Large vases filled with yellow roses with pink in the edges of the petals were the center pieces for the guest tables. In the back was the table were she and her family was to sit. It was a long and had a blood red table cloth over it. There were rose petals scattered allover it with a little vase with a single long stemmed red rose by where she was to sit.

Everyone clapped a bowed at her arrival. And just about every single man there came running up to kiss her hand. They all came at once and fought, while the others fought one man stepped around them and kissed her hand. He was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. He was tall with long silver hair trailing down his back. His gold eyes flashed with red as he looked deep into hers and said, "How do you do, I'm Sesshomaru."

_Oh my god, he's so handsome. And there's some thing about him, something different. And the look he's giving me, it as if he can see right through my knickers._

Suddenly very aware of the cleavage she was showing she blushed and looked away. "Would you do me the pleasure of dancing with me?" he asked in a very sexy voice

After turning a deep red she allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. The minstrel began to play a slow, sad song. Sesshomaru grabbed her waist and pulled her body up against his and they danced. Kagome was nervous, and kept avoiding eye contact. She looked away to see that the men had stopped fighting and moved on to a group of girls huddled in a corner. Her eyes wondered to a man standing alone in a corner watching her. He didn't even pretend look away but kept watching her with intense eyes. He looked just like the man she was dancing with but shorter and he had dog ears on the top of his ears (Ok in my story half-demon and vampires were common so she isn't surprised to see his dog ears.). _He's really cute too._

The song ended and Sesshomaru was about to ask her for another dance when she ran off. His golden eyes flashed red then went back to normal. He had no reason to worry. Kagome ran up to Sango who was serving appetizers. "Do you know who that man is standing over there?"

Sango looked over to where kagome was pointing. "Yes, he is the younger brother of the count with whom you were just dancing with." _I was just dancing with a count? No wonder he seemed so cocky. "_He's name is Inuyasha but I would not give him a second look, he's not received."

"Why not?"

"Well, he supposedly got another young woman who he had just met pregnant. And instead of marring her like a proper man should he claimed the child wasn't his and left her."

"Who was the lady?"

"I'm not sure but I believe it was Kikyo. She is from a well to do family on the other side of London."

Before she had time to talk more on the subject her parents walked up to her. "My darling daughter, how do you like the party? I just say you and count Sesshomaru dancing; he comes from one of the wealthiest families I hear." Said her mother obvious trying to her that she approved of him

"Yes, very well to do. I heard from William, from the pup down the street, that his father was invited to the Queen's last feast." Her father said is a drool voice.

_That's perfect, one dance and they're already starting to make the decision for me. _"We'll he sure does sound wonderful." Her mother gave an especially big smile. "But if you'll excuse me I'm going to go mingle." Kagome then left her parents and walked towards Inuyasha.

She couldn't help but notice he was still staring at her. Becoming subconscious once more she tried to cover her chest the best she could as she boldly walked up to him. He gave a sexy smile when he saw her approaching him. "How do you do lady Kagome, my name is Count Inuyasha." He said as bent down to kiss her hand.

_He sure doesn't try to hide the fact that he's count, now does he? _"I saw you dancing with my brother earlier." He said bringing her out of her thoughts. "Yes," she replied back. "He was very charming."

"I should warn you about him, his charm can be quite deceiving."

"What do you mean deceiving?"

"Dance with me and I will." He offered with his sexy smile.

He reached to grab her arm when he stopped and looked behind her. He frowned then politely excused himself. She watched him disappear into the crowd. _Damn, that didn't go as planned. I didn't find out anything about him or his brother. I guess I'll just have to try harder._

"Will you give me the honor of dancing with me?" Kagome turned around and dropped her feather fan on the floor in horror. _What's he doing here?_

A/N: How did you like? I will probably have the next chapter up by this weekend. Please review it gives me motivation to up the next chapter. Please and thank you.


	3. The war has begun

A/N: Exams should be illegal; I think I just failed my English exam to day. But luckily I had no homework and was able to write this chapter.

"Well, will you?" The man asked.

"Koga, what are you doing here?"

Koga was a demon too, a wolf one to be exact. And she and Koga had been friends since they were little. As they grew older the more obvious it became that he liked her. But the feeling wasn't mutual, and when Koga tried to take advantage of her about year ago she left him. She hadn't seen him since then and was more than surprised that he had the guts to come to the party.

"I think you know the answer to that." She said rather coldly.

"Good." He grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

"I meant no." Kagome said a little too loud, and saw half the room turn and look her way, including the two brothers.

Koga had a sad look on his face as he let go of her arm. "I love you, you know that." Kagome gave an annoyed look. "Please, will you at least come with me outside and so we can talk in private?

_God, can't you take a hint dumbass? _"Fine." She sighed.

They walked out of the party and out onto her front steps of her house. She could hear the whispers behind her as she did. She took on last look at the party and saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looking at her with intense looks. She blushed and walked along beside Koga.

As soon as she stepped outside she looked up at the stars. It was hard to see them with the street lamps on but a couple shone bright enough for her to see. She gazed at the skies in silence until Koga finally broke the silence. "I do love you more than anyone in the world." Koga said as he took her hand in his and kissed it gently. "'I know you love me too even if you chose not to show it." He now started to kiss all the up her arm, each time a little bit more rough.

Kagome was in to much shock to do or say anything. When he was done kissing her arm he roughly grabbed her waist and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. Kagome struggled to get out of his grip but was unable. "Please," she cried but he cut her off with another kiss.

She somehow managed to get her knee up and kneed him where the sun don't shine (A/N: Oww). "Get off me you bastard. Go, leave or I'll do worse." Kagome threatened with her fists in the air.

Koga immediately got off the ground where he had been lying in the futile position. "It not over just yet." He warned her with a look that would scare the devil himself then ran off into the night.

_I can't believe that just happened. Damn that wolf I hope he rots in hell_, Kagome thought as tears ran down her porcelain cheeks. She sat up onto the iron railing and stared up at the full moon, lost in her thoughts.

"The moon is beautiful tonight." A voice said right behind her. She jumped at the sudden noise and fell backwards off the rail. The person behind her moved at an unearthly speed and grabbed her hand, saving her from the fall. She looked up into two gold eyes, _Sesshomaru._ He smirked at the fact that he could see all the down her dress. "Great view," He teased.

She turned crimson before saying angrily, "Don't just stand there, help me up."

"That didn't sound very lady like to me. Ask again only this time nicer."

_What a jerk. If only I wasn't in such a horrific position. I wish he couldn't see all the way down my dress._ "Will you please help me up Count Sesshomaru?"

He pulled her up and put her back onto the stairs. There were no words to describe how happy Kagome was that little scene was over. She looked up into his eyes to say thank you but stopped. Something about his eyes was different, she felt herself drifting away. It was almost like she was drowning in their golden pools.

"You look beautiful in the moon light, Kagome. You should be in it more often." His voice sounding far way. He tilted his head and stated to move it towards her neck when he was interrupted. "Everyone's wondering what happened to you." Said Inuyasha knowing exactly what he was about to ruin.

Kagome who was brought out of her dream sate thanked him then Sesshomaru and left. Sesshomaru turned to his brother not hiding his anger. "What the hell are you doing? I was close."

"Yes, I know but you can not do that with this girl, she is special. Only when the time is right." Inuyasha said in a serious tone.

"You're pathetic little brother, you're just jealous because you want her for your self. I'd watch out if I were you. If it's a war you want, its war you got." Sesshomaru growled and then sped off to the party leaving Inuyasha by himself.

"Yeah, and I'm going to win." Said Inuyasha aloud then he too walked back to the party.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I was going to use another word for bastard from the 1800s, Bye-blow, but thought that bastard sounds better. Anyway please review, I like reviews, and hopefully the next chapter should be up in a couple of days.


	4. The Consequences

The party was finally coming to an end. Kagome had danced with every man in the room and was exhausted. She barley ate. Every time she looked up from her plate she saw everyman in the room looking at her, she felt like crawling under a rock. "So, darling have no found any suitable men?" asked her mother oblivious to the fact the kagome looked so unhappy.

_Of course not, all the men in here are total pigs. Not to mention the incident out on the steps with Koga and Sesshomaru. God, if your listening, KILL ME NOW! _"Do you mind me being blunt mother?"

"Of course not, tell me the truth baby. Did you find anyone you like?"

"NO! I'D RATHER DIE THAN TO BE WITH ANY OF THESE MEN FOR ONE THAN ONE SECOND!" _Oops, did I say that loud?_

The silent crowd gave her the answer. Everyone had stopped eating, one idiot even went as far as to spit out his drink onto the woman in front of him, and looked up at the main table with shocked faces. Astonishingly, her mother had been able to keep a straight face as if nothing had happened. Her mother tapped on a glass and said to the stunned crowd, "Please excuse me and my daughter for just a moment." The crowd didn't move. "What are you looking at? This is a party, do something don't just sit there." Uneasy the crowd slowly went back to eating and talking as well.

Her mother than grabbed kagome by the arm and pushed her out of the back door of the room. Kagome was terrified, what was she going to do? Her mother let go and sighed deeply. She looked up at her with sad eyes and said, "Kagome you know I love you and I wish that things are different. But there not, I'm sorry. We know we have no other choice but to do this. We need the money for we'll surely be penniless in a month's time. And I wish I didn't have to do this either." She stopped for a moment and hugged her only daughter, "But you have to choose Count Sesshomaru."

"What do you mean have to? He's so, so … smarmy."

"I know dear, but he has a lot of money I would say either one of the brothers but you know about Inuyasha. Bay if only…" Kagome cut her off.

"Your saying that your making my choice for me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Not as much as your fixing to be."

Kagome rushed back into the ballroom and ran up to the nearest table. Picking up a man's drink she tapped it to get everyone's attention. Then she clearly and boldly announced her to be fiancé, "Everyone I have chosen Count Inuyasha as my fiancé"

The looks on everyone's faces were priceless. Both of her parents nearly fell backwards at the announcement. Sesshomaru was so mad that his eyes grew red and he smashed the glass that he was holding. Inuyasha looked as though he had been caught robbing a bank, he was in utter disbelief. But when he caught his brother looking his way he smiled, he had won before Sesshomaru even had a chance to do anything. He was, at that moment, the happiest man on earth.

He walked up to where Kagome was and bowed, then kissed her on the lips without saying a word. You could hear the gasped and the sounds of women falling backwards in horror. _No wonder he isn't received,_ thought kagome has she pushed him off.

"When do we make the wedding arrangements my dear?" asked Inuyasha to his bride to be.

(At the Fish Head's pub)

An ill-tempered silver haired demon walked in and sat down at the bar. "What's your pleasure?" asked a bartender in a dirty apron. His face was round as a pig's and was caked with dirt.

"Give me the strongest thin you got here."

"Tough day I suppose." Responded the bartender as he reached up onto a shelf and handed the silver haired demon some whiskey.

He didn't say anything in return but chocked down the whole bottle of whiskey in one gulp. _Damn Inuyasha, if he hadn't interfered Kagome would be mine. I don't understand it I'm so much more attractive than him. He better watch out the games not over yet._

Just then a man in a dark over coat walked in and sat down next to him. "There better be a damn good reason for you to make me come up here at this hour. Hey bartender a glass of beer and make it quick."

"Of course there's a good reason. I'm in need of your services."

"My services uh, who's the guy?"

"It's not a guy I want, it's a woman."

"Wait a minute you know I don't do women. Sorry there's no way I'm gonna…"

"I'll pay you three times the original price. And if you refuse I'll kill you."

The man looked up to him with big eyes, "You're bluffing."

"I don't joke," he slid the money on the counter in front of the man. "Here's your pay. Here's what I want you to do…"

(Back to Kagome)

After the party which ended with her being rushed out of the party and into her room where her parents locked in. She knew that her parents wouldn't allow it. Her reputation as well as the family's is no ruined. But at least now she won't have to marry that wretched man. She still couldn't believe they had it planned out from the beginning, they planned for to marry Sesshomaru. She knew she would marry Inuyasha before she married him. But thank the gods her parents were never going to allow that.

Sango had finished getting Kagome ready for bed. Sango never said a word the whole time. A knock came at the door and Sango answered it as Kagome got into her bed. Her mother and father came in with the look of victory on their faces. "Well, I hope you had fun down there little lady because it's the last you'll ever had. Since the fun usually stops after you marry." Said with a smug look. He knew what Kagome was trying to do and it wouldn't work. She now had to pay the consequences for what she had done. And that was to marry Count Inuyasha.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I promise you that this story is going somewhere. There is a plot line.Please review I really like to hear what you have to say.


	5. Kidnapped

Kagome breathed in deep as the dress fitter tightened her corset. She looked in the mirror and saw how horrible she looked. She looked just like the beggar on the street corner. Her hair was in tangles, her face pale, and she had deep circles under eyes from lack of sleep.

The last two days had been hell for the whole family. The wedding perpetrations were being rushed because Inuyasha wanted it as soon as possible. The whole house was bustling with busy people. It had been too much for Kagome who had stopped eating and sleeping. She figured that if she made her self a wreck the count wouldn't want her.

But when he came for a visit yesterday he took one look at her and pulled her into an empty room. "You must think you're so clever don't you? Well, you look like hell and I like it." He said with a stupid smirk on his face.

_What the hell is wrong with this guy? He likes it? I look like the living dead. _She gave him a cold stare back but when she could think of nothing to say back she excused herself. She knew there was no way she going to win, no matter what she said or did.

Know it was only two days away from the wedding. It was going to be an October wedding which was very unusual. But Inuyasha had insisted on it. It was to be on the thirty-first in fact, Halloween. Kagome wanted to cry every time she thought about it. Her perfect wedding that she had been dreaming about ever since she was little was being ripped into a million pieces.

"What kind of dress were you looking for my lady?" asked the seamstress. She was a short, old woman with bad eyesight. But she kind and always happy which bugged the horribly depressed Kagome who wanted everyone to in a mood as bad as hers.

"I want a satin gown that is tight around the top and flows at the bottom. I also want red roses sewn onto the flowing part of the dress."

"But my lady I have never done such a thing. It would have to be done right before the wedding so they wouldn't die or be crushed. I'm afraid that it is impossible."

"Then make it possible!" Kagome snapped.

Then seamstress jumped then mumbled a "yes madam". She then went to the back of the room and came back with five dresses. Kagome picked the one she wanted and tried it on. When she saw herself in the mirror she couldn't help but crack a smile. She looked so beautiful even with her looks. "You look absolutely radiant darling." said a voice from behind.

Kagome looked behind her to see Inuyasha standing there, the last person she wanted to see. He was obviously being fitted as well because he was wearing a tux that was slightly too big on him. He smiled, waked up to her and kissed her gently on cheek.

"How are you today? Good I hope." He said smiling, amused that she was still trying to make herself unattractive. He could see right through her plan and thought it rather amusing.

"Do I look like I'm fine?" she asked sarcastically.

"No matter what, you will always look perfect."

"Aw, how sweet, don't you think that's sweet my lady?" said the seamstress as walked around Kagome putting pins in her dress. "I wish I could find a man that would say that, especially while I looked like that." She said with a voice that showed she disapproved of Kagome's upkeep.

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at the woman's bluntness. Kagome gave him a warning look but he stop. Instead he excused himself and laughed as he walked out. That was going to ruin her mood for the rest of the day.

It was late in the afternoon and Inuyasha was on his way to pick Kagome up for dinner. Kagome sat by her window and looked down at the almost empty street. There was one carriage outside parked on the opposite side of the street. She didn't think much of it and walked down stairs to wait for her fiancé's arrival.

Kagome walked outside and sat on the steps. For the first time in days she was actually made up. She was wearing a red and black dress and her black hair was in curls. The cool October breeze felt good on her and she felt almost happy sitting there waiting for Inuyasha.

She didn't notice that someone was watching her. She didn't even notice that the carriage that was parked across the street was coming towards her. It stopped in front of her house and a man ran out and grabbed her. Before she had time to relieve what had happened she was in a speeding carriage with a strange man who just kidnapped her.

(Meanwhile back her house)

Inuyasha arrived a few minutes late because his new driver got lost. He made a mental note do something about him later. He knocked at the door and waited until Kagome's mother opened the door with a puzzled look on her face. "Good evening, I'm here to take Kagome to dinner."

"I thought you just picked her up. I saw getting into a carriage not five minutes ago."

_Damn, this has Sesshomaru written all over it, _thought Inuyasha as he rushed off to find Kagome.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update i'm starting to get lazy. Hope you liked it, and please don't forget to review.


	6. In the hands of a Madman

A/N: First, I'm really sorry that it's taking me so long to update. I've been really busy and had really bad writers block. Second, I would like to thank all the people that reviewed, I really appreciate it. And third, here's the chapter that you've been waiting for:

Madeline took her usual street corner and waited for the night to bring her costumers. She in her boredom she looked at the bleak, empty streets. Chills ran up and down her spine at the thought of what might be lurking in the dark alley ways all around her. Sure, she had been working this corner for years now but with all the talk about a crazed madman killing and mutilating prostitutes, she could never be too careful.

Just as the sun began fading behind the building a lone carriage pulled up in front of her. The driver stepped down and said, "My master would like your services, but he wants to take a ride around and discuss some matters."

She looked at the driver and then the carriage suspiciously and answered, "There ain't no way I'm going to get in that. Not with all the murders happin'."

"My master understands but he saw you standing there and just had to have you."

Madeline blushed at thought and was about to say no again more politely except before she could do anything she was grabbed and thrown into the carriage. She tried to grab the handle but a hand grabbed her and pushed her against the other door. "Don't worry," said the man in the cartage, "this is going to be fun."

The two carriages met in front of a very big and very old house. "Did you get her?" asked the man getting out of the second carriage. The two men from the first pulled out an unconscious girl and handed her over to him. The man looked her over and smiled, revealing his blood stained teeth.

A/N: Ok, I know it's really short. I can't help it I have really bad writers block. But it's getting better and I wrote this chapter so expect a new chapter really soon. But I'm being over load with school work right now so I can't promise. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
